Nszun Kir Tervonit (Darth Hyruza)
Nszun Kir Tervonit, also known as Darth or Lord Hyruza, is a Celestial Hybrid and a Sith Shaman. He has held numerous positions which can be found in his accomplishments/goals on the JvS website. Hyruza once had mixed feelings about the Sith and he did a cleansing of them with the help of his small Empire, the Inquisitorius. In recent times, he has faith in the Sith and has no problem with how they are at this point. Hyruza is usually a calm and collected individual. He does well at keeping his emotions in check. However, like most Sith, he uses his emotions to fuel his power. He has always had a problem with accepting change in the ways of the sith. He is a bit of an old soul in the regard that he holds the Sith traditions to a high standard. Miraculously, this way of thinking has not caused any consequence as it should so far. =Pre-JvS= 200,000 - 129,086 BBY Nszun Kir Tervonit was born as a Celestial in another galaxy. He was cast out and stripped of his celestial powers called the Tsygin , which was similar to the Force. His memory was whiped and was teleported to the Sith world of Korriban where he was raised by the Sith (species). His "parents", so he thought, were of the Sith species. What they had produced was a mystery to them. No-one knew what it was. Not even the tribe leader could figure out what the child was. Everyone thought that the creature was corrupt and so everyone outcasted the parents. His parents were brutaly slaughtered infront of the infant's eyes. The chief picked out the smartest of all the Sith and they together produced an escape pod. They put him in the escape pod and sent him out into space until someone would find him. 30,014 BBY The escape pod, in which Nszun Kir Tervonit was kept in, traveled somehow all the way to Lehon, home of the Rakatan. When the escape pod crash landed into the Temple of Ancients, the Rakatan were furious and wanted to see who was responsible for what had happened. They climbed up to the pod and saw a child. The Rakatan were confused, because they knew that the planets were extremely far away from each other. They wondered how this child could still be a child. That mystery is still unknown. Unlike the Sith species, the Rakatan raised Nszun Kir Tervonit as one of their own. The Rakatan taught Nszun Kir Tervonit the ways of the force. he became extraordinarely skilled with it and the Rakatan were most impressed. 30,000 BBY The Infinite Empire Nszun Kir Tervonit was 14 years old at this time, and the Infinite Empire was increasing. The starwars:Star Forge had already been built, and the Rakatan's technology increased. The Rakatan still taught Nszun Kir Tervonit the ways of the force. Nszun Kir Tervonit had become an officer during the war at only age 14. His first weapon was a simple Rakatan spear, and later on received a forcesaber . The Rakatan invaded many planets. One of those planets was Korriban. Nszun Kir Tervonit had a sense of rage within himself, but had no idea where it had come from. It was due to being abandoned by his Sith parents, yet he did not know about it at the time. as he and the Rakatan set foot on Korriban to make the Sith slaves. Nszun Kir Tervonit could no longer control his rage and went on a rampage, slaughtering as many Sith as he possibly could, including a few leaders. He came back with a few hundred slaves and they headed back for Lehon. When Nszun Kir Tervonit's forces came back to Lehon, they found everyone breaking out into a Civil War. 30,000-25,010 BBY Rakatan Civil War and Time Capsule What had happened was that the Star Forge started to produce darkside energies and it had corrupted its leaders. It later then affected everyone else. Nszun Kir Tervonit produced a machine with the force and the Rakatan's advanced technology to create a machine that offered eternal life to someone. Nszun Kir Tervonit tested this machine on himself and it worked. He went from being 5,000 years old, back to 15 years old. Nszun Kir Tervonit soon made this a force power he could use any time. However, much later he would have to pay the price. The end of the war seemed so bad that it was as if it would never stop. Nszun Kir Tervonit was the only one to withstand the Star Forge's power. He harnessed that energy and his appearance changed. Nszun Kir Tervonit used the Dark Side's power to permanently end the Rakatan race. He used a power so awful and terrifying, it cannot even be described. This event was known as the First Incarnation. He destroyed the entire Rakatan race, or so he thought. History proves that there were several hundred left or even more after this occurence. With no one left on the planet with him, or at least on the surface, he created a ship to escape Lehon. Fortunately, this ship had hyperdrive in it. He later escaped to Malachor V and put himself in a tomb that kept him from aging. The technology he used was the same he used on Lehon to make him younger. He slept until around 400 ABY which was around the time that the JvS universe started. He slept for so long that he still aged, but only by a few years give or take three or four. Many years later, he finally woke up. =JvS 1.0 and 1.5= Reign of Empires Nszun Kir Tervonit first made his appearance at Malachor V where he met Darth Archangel . He began force training, which was what Nszun Kir Tervonit was most interested in. Archangel immedietly found great potential in his apprentice. He began to push him beyond his limits and had mastered several powers, including force lightning, in a matter of days. He was a prodigy in force techniques to say the least. However, his training his lightsaber combat was only a little bit better than adequate. Archangel trained him even harder almost to the point where Nszun Kir Tervonit had left him. Archangel made him stay by torturing him with several powers at a time. He was more in awe than in pain and immedietly asked him to teach him those powers. Archangel refused to until his apprentice had mastered at least one technique, which always takes a practitioner of the force and sword combat a very long time. The technique, or form, was Makashi. This was the second form of lightsaber combat, which emphasized Very pleased with his prestigious apprentice's progress, Archangel taught Hyruza the secrets he used against him. After learning this, Hyruza began to develop a power that hadn't been seen in years, which was the art of draining another's life force. It was a power that could not be taught and one that Archangel himself never learned. After all this training, Archangel invited his apprentice to accompany him on missions given by the self proclaimed Emperor Omega. Having learned the discovery of Omega's rule of blood rituals to ensue loyalty from Kel Sentriss , Hyruza left and started his own empire known as the New Galactic Sith. A few years after it had been constructed and organized, the NGS formed an alliance with the Sith Consitorium, an Empire formed by his former master. For many years, Darth Hyruza and Darth Archangel, the leader of the SC, were partners during the alliance and conquered countless worlds. During this long reign of terror, a secret allience was born on Korriban. This unamed alliance included Darth Hyruza, Darth Archangel, Darth Nihilus and Sith'ari Feral . The Alliance was in charge of making sure specific events occured. After Tatooine had been conquered by the twin empires, Hyruza left to learn the ancient secrets of the Sith. Korriban had not been enough and he had already seen everything on Ziost. So he left everything behind to travel to the unknown regions and beyond to discover as much as he could about the Old Sith. While he was there, he trained himself even harder on lightsaber forms and force forms. Ronove Order and the Inquisitorious After 20 years, he had returned wandering through the galaxy to catch up on events. He ended up joining the Ronove and encountering Bedrovelse Hevn, known as Darth Hevn at the time, who was one of the Ronove's highest. The two of them had a bitter rivalry that slowly became healthy. Hyruza started to become a big name throughout the galaxy and specifically caught the attention of An Tiarna Dubh and invited him not only to the Warriors of the Iron Fist , but to the Dark Confederacy: An alliance between Sith factions including the Ronove Order, the New Order of the Eye and others. The Sith was beginning to become a business and Hyruza did not like it. After traveling through the unknown regions and beyond, he knew this was not what the Sith were all about. So he relieved himself from his position as counciler and board member. After traveling through the underworld after the Second Incarnation. The first incarnation had occured on Lehon after Hyruza had consumed more darkside energy than any living creature could handle. It started to warp Hyruza's body into a monster so hideous. He possessed the same powers, but at ten fold. Hyruza's first master, Xytne, a Rakatan, contacted him and said that it would happen again, thus the second incarnation. His last wishes were to be killed before he could undergo the full transformation. The ones that helped were Lord Electrix, Lady San Zabar, and Darth Hevn. Hyruza returned from Chaos after being killed with the realization of the flaws Ronove had. He betrayed them and formed his own small empire with Dragus called the Inquisitorius. The reign was short, but it did have a purpose. Hyruza had used Longinus Nesallis as Propaganda to bring in members and students of the Ronove Order for the Inquisitorius. Shortly after the rise of the Inquisitorius, Darth Hevn had betrayed Ronove and joined the Inquisitorius alongside his old rival. Hyruza's next apprentice was a young boy by the name of Cirus Vale. He was a very smart and cunning dark individuel with great potential. Hyruza trained him to his limits and beyond. He would always push him to the brink of death. Once Cirus was fully trained, he let him go and sent him to Ryloth where he killed countless Jedi. What Cirus Vale never knew was that he was Hyruza's younger cousin, Iyin Vox Tervonit. Hyruza repeated what he had done with the NGS, except this time he left all of his machines behind him. All he had was his lightsaber, and the clothes on his back. War on Tynna and Revelation He traveled to Tynna where the GSI ruled with an Iron Fist. Hyruza retired his title and developed a new philosophy and began to retain his Celestial powers and memory. Nszun was part of the resistence on Tynna for a short time along side Dragus. During the time of the war, a great temple rose into the sky that was the home of the original host Nszun Kir Tervonit. The truth was, there were 9 clones of him, and the original rested in the temple. The original Nszun Kir Tervonit's soul was transfered into the Nszun Kir Tervonit that we all know now. After he had been cast out, the Celestials sent the original body to that temple and each clone had a certain part of Nszun's memory. The original host was linked to all of the clones. And these clones weren't in glass cases. They were active and alive, yet unaware of the truth. They had no idea about the clones and the original body. Since the original host was linked to all 9 clones, the original host had full memory of being a Celestial. After many battles, a treaty was finally signed. With little left to live for, Nszun Kir Tervonit lived by training without sleeping to retain his full Celestial powers and body. After 5 years, he was finally done. He was now a full Celestial. Nszun Kir Tervonit left Tynna to go to his home Galaxy of Celestials to fight the civil war against his father, Vyet Dun Tervonit II, the self-proclaimed emperor of the galaxy. The rebellion against Nszun's father had prevailed and peace had returned to his home galaxy. Despite this, Nszun yearned to go back to the galaxy he had left behind. However, he was very old. So he asked the Celestials to renew his body again. He had been warned that doing this would caused him to lose all of his memory about being a Celestial and losing his practically infinite power. It was worth it. It was too much power for him or anyone anyway. When his memory was taken away and youth restored, he was put to sleep and sent in his own with starfighter on route to Dromund Kaas. Return to the Galaxy Story coming soon... =Force Powers= *Sith Magic (mastered) **Summon Darkness **Force Blast **Spell of Concealment **Darkside Tendrils **Illusion of Casting **False Lightside Aura *Phase (strong) *Force Maelstorm (mastered) *Force lighting (and all other variations) (mastered) *Deathfield (mastered) *Telekinesis (mastered) *Shatterpoint (intermediate) *Battle Meditation (intermediate) *Force Destruction (very strong) *Force Plague (very strong) *Precognition (strong) *Force Sight (intermediate) *Force Choke (strong) *Force Crush (strong) *Alter Environment (mastered) *Force Insanity (Very strong) *art of small (strong) *doppleganger (strong) *Force Insanity (very strong) *Dark Incarnation (process that created the first and second incarnation. uncontrollable. Used for storyline purposes only) *Tsygin (storyline purposes only. No longer able to use) =Lightsaber Combat= Hyruza has mastered two styles: Form II: Makashi and Form IV: Ataru. In his early years of lightsaber training, Hyruza leaned naturally towards Ataru, but soon found that he would become tired too quickly. Archangel than forced him to master Makashi instead. This decision proved to be successful and so Hyruza made this his main form. However, as years went on and empires slowly diminished, he found time to focus on himself rather than on the NGS and the Sith Consitorium. He isolated himself on Ziost, a place strong in the dark side, in order to accomplish this goal of increased power. Hyruza had always been naturally powerful at learning force powers, but lightsaber combat was his weak point. He trained for ten years straight give or take on forms other than Makashi. He revisited the Form IV and found it to be much easier since Form II had taught him to conserve energy. He was now able to do the same with Ataru. Hyruza went on to pursue more forms such as Form III: Soresu and Form VII: Juyo. Being a practitioner of the dark side made this form very easy. Hyruza was not a fan of Form V: Niman, because he did not like the idea of a form that had no strengths despite it having no weaknesses as well. Hyruza naturally became accustomed to switching through forms during combat relatively quickly in order to substitute for Niman. Like most, his first form was Form I: Shii-Cho, however, he did not progress very far and only reached an intermediate level of skill within the form. Hyruza is a master of sith magic as well as force plague, force lightning, force suppression, telekinesis, shatterpoint, battle meditation, deathfield, force maelstorm, force destruction, force speed, phase, art of small, doppleganger, and force flight. =Achievments= *Achievement Acquired **"Another happy landing" ***Crash on a moon or planet and survive. *Achievement Acquired **"Ahh, that's the stuff" ***Smoke 10 Deathsticks. *Achievement Acquired **"A Story Is Worth a Thousand Posts" ***Post 1,000 times on the JvS forums. *Achievement Acquired **"ANARCHY!" ***successfully destabilize a city/planet's government *Achievement Acquired **"Aim for the heart" ***Get your revenge on a PC by killing their wife/family/lover, not necessarily brutally, but that helps. :) *Achievement Acquired **"Admiral Ackbar wants YOU" ***Covince two or more people from two or more unique IPs on an RPing journey *Achievement Acquired **"...And justice for none." ***Take control of the city, but promptly become a tyrant and enslave everyone. *Achievement Acquired **"...all in defence" ***talk someone into attacking you *Achievement Acquired **"Approved" ***Become a Patent Officer *Achievement Acquired **"Anything can Happen" ***RP with the Wayland bunch **"Boring conversation anyway." ***Have an In-Character discussion with someone that ends up being boring, but necessary to progress the story. *Achievement Acquired **"Blood on Your Hands." ***Kill your first Player Character. *Achievement Acquired **"Back to School" ***Enroll in classes with the Ronove Order. *Achievement Acquired **"Ceiling Novice" ***Ambush 1 PC from above as an opening move *Achievement Acquired **"Cantina Crawl" ***Drink in at least 10 bars through out the galaxy. *Achievement Acquired **"Can these two ever stop fighting?" ***Fight someone constantly through life, death, and after resurrection. *Achievement Acquired **"did I just win?" ***win your first GBA fight *Achievement Acquired **"Daniel, there's too much purple!!!!!" ***Create atleast 5 posts Endor/Dragus style *Achievement Acquired **"eyes of the devil" ***stare down a sith. *Achievement Acquired **"For a red dawn!" ***Lead an army into battle. *Achievement Acquired **"falling star" ***get to a planet by free falling from orbit *Achievement Acquired **"Follow Me!" ***be the leader of a usergroup *Achievement Acquired **"Fate of the Void" ***Be in a Void for over a week straight. **"golden tongue" ***talk your way out of a fight. *Achievement Acquired **"Got my wings." ***Successfully purchase a starfighter. *Achievement Acquired **"Great, kid. Don’t get cocky" ***Boast In-Character about your skills/how good you are just before having your choobies handed to you on a silver platter *Achievement Acquired **"Go for the Gold" ***Earn your regular RP location a Gold Badge. *Achievement Acquired **"Get to the Point Already" ***Write a single post in excess of 5,000 words. *Achievement Acquired **"Heartache" ***Lose a loved one. *Achievement Acquired **"He's everywhere!" ***RP with Daniel (At least one post in universe with any of his PCs or ALTs.) *Achievement Acquired **""Heeeyy....i remember you..." ***have RPed on JvS long enough to see Endor go through his many character changes. *Achievement Acquired **"Hold it tighter next time." ***Yank a weapon from someone's hand and kill them with it. **"It's A Trap!" ***Successfully ambush five enemy fleets or ground forces. *Achievement Acquired **"I want a cookie!" ***Join the Dark Side. *Achievement Acquired **"I need a vacation." ***participate in 5 different conflicts or battles in 100 posts *Achievement Acquired **"It hurts so good!" ***get force raped by Tanith *Achievement Acquired **"I got a bad feeling about this." ***Successfully use Force Awareness to detect an ambush. *Achievement Acquired **"I think I lost her!" ***Survive an encounter with Diva. *Achievement Acquired **"I started doing homework and I ended up on JvS." ***Self explanatory *Achievement Acquired **"In the presence of Legends" ***Rp with either Endor or Diva while the other one is there. (If rping with Endor, Diva also has to be there, and vise versa.) *Achievement Acquired **"Insurance policy" ***Carry more than 1 saber/sword. **"Just to be sure..." ***Attack an enemy faction/fleet with five other factions/fleets. *Achievement Acquired **"jumping the bandwagon...again...again...again." ***Join and leave three separate factions. *Achievement Acquired **"Let the Force flow through you" ***Use the Force to win a contest or conflict. *Achievement Acquired **"Like talking to a brick wall." ***Remain completely silent and steadfast even as your opponent tries to Dun Moch you. *Achievement Acquired **"lead pipe" ***beat someone in a fight, with something you randomly pick up nearby (ie chair, table, bottle, light pole, building, etc) **"More bark than bite..." ***RP with An Tirana Dubh and not feel intimidated. *Achievement Acquired **"Mando-style Clan Award" ***Share your surname with at least 5 other players on the site. *Achievement Acquired **"Mastermind II" ***Create a large scale invasion that takes 3 or more months to plan against 2 or more factions and having it be 5 factions versus the 2 or more factions **"Not-so-abandoned" ***Inhabit an abandoned base and use it either to lure in unsuspecting victims or launch WMD's from it for mass casualties. *Achievement Acquired **"oops i crapped my pantz" ***go up against three to five PC's and survive *Achievement Acquired **"Outta ammo!" ***Have your primary pen run out of ink while outside, with no backup pen handy. *Achievement Acquired **"Platinum Edition" ***Earn your regular RP location a Platinum Badge. *Achievement Acquired **"Red pill, or the blue pill?" ***Harvest a lightsaber Crystal Cave. *Achievement Acquired **"role play my way!" ***patent ten patents *Achievement Acquired **"See, all better!" ***Recover from a near-death experience. *Achievement Acquired **"Skin of your teeth" ***Fight with Diva and survive *Achievement Acquired **"Suiken" ***Start a barfight at ten different cantinas. *Achievement Acquired **"Someone had to do it" ***Lay some beat-down on someone who deserves it for their idiotic contributions(either IC or OOC) *Achievement Acquired **"someday all this will be yours" ***own a planet *Achievement Acquired **"Singing in the Universe, just singing in the Universe..." ***Post music to go with a scene or post song lyrics *Achievement Acquired **"This weapon is your life." ***Successfully build a lightsaber. *Achievement Acquired **"The Buried Past" ***Have a flashback of the past. *Achievement Acquired **"Technological Terror" ***Build a Death Star or a Star Forge. *Achievement Acquired **"That's not true! That's impossible!" ***Reveal a hidden truth. *Achievement Acquired **"There's so many!" ***Visit fourteen different worlds. *Achievement Acquired **"This is where the fun begins!" ***Survive multiple fleet battles. *Achievement Acquired **"The Dark Side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities some consider to be… Unnatural." ***create a non-canon power using the Dark Side *Achievement Acquired **"tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak..." ***Break yourself or someone else from imprisonment. *Achievement Acquired **"There goes the Liver..." ***Out drink any VSE memeber and live to tell the tale. *Achievement Acquired **"The enemy of my enemy...is apparently still my enemy..." ***Be attacked by something that just killed/knocked out/otherwise incapacitated something attacking you *Achievement Acquired **"Thank The Force for Ted!" ***Survive E-Rad's rage when he goes sober *Achievement Acquired **"time flies" ***spend 20 minutes writing a post **"Ultimate Role Player II" ***Have all of your characters change to 2 or more occupations *Achievement Acquired **"Variety is the spice..." ***Have different characters all different species. **"What door?" ***Break down four sets of doors in less than two hundred posts. *Achievement Acquired **"Who's the Master now?" ***Reach the rank of Dark Lord of the Sith. *Achievement Acquired **"The Wild West" ***Visit every planet in the Western Outer Rim. *Achievement Acquired **"who needs canon?" ***pass your first patent *Achievement Acquired **"why is my choobies bleeding and there's a dollar in my pocket?" ***meet Az *Achievement Acquired **"We're not in Kansas anymore..." ***Successfully make the transition to the Netherworld. *Achievement Acquired **"Who needs laser mics?" ***Overhear a conversation without technology or being discovered *Achievement Acquired **"wait who are you?" ***forget you RPed with a person *Achievement Acquired **"Where did I leave my pants?" ***Drink in at least 50 bars through out the galaxy. *Achievement Acquired **"WTF?!" ***Cause someone to break out in an ooc seizure during an epic SL because you ruined their plan of "domination" *Achievement Acquired **"Yeah..that'll happen." ***Easy to get. When someone claims they will kill you/get your planet/get revenge, you roll your eyes and say "Yeah, that'll happen." *Achievement Acquired **"Yoda's not the only one..." ***Be forced to leave your home planet and go into exile. *Achievement Acquired **"Zoom Out" ***Kill a PC by blowing them up. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Supreme Prophet Category:Sith Shaman Category:Emperor Category:Males